


Realizations

by Macx



Series: The 2nd Series: V. Legacy [17]
Category: The Magician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a missing scene to Revelations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realizations

written by Sapphire

 

 

Magic? No!!!! This was not possible. It simply wasn't! There was no magic? There couldn't be?  
"NO!"  
Cosmo looked at her, his gray eyes wide, hopefully. And then the light slowly went out of them.  
Ulene was breathing heavily, almost as if she had run a marathon. She couldn't believe what Cosmo had just told her - showed her actually. Cosmo could do magic. This was not possible. It simply was *not* possible.  
"Ulene, I would never ..." Cosmo began, placing his hand on her arm.  
Ulene drew back as if burned.  
"Stay away from me!" she screamed, almost stumbling, as she was stepping backwards.  
"Ulene!" the young man begged, but Ulene didn't want to hear. Didn't want to hear *him*.  
"You just stay away from me!"  
"Ulene," Cosmo tried again, with no better result than before.  
"Go!" she commanded, her voice almost cracking. "Get out of here! I don't want to see you ever again."  
Finally, Cosmo succumbed. His shoulders did slump in defeat, and his head hung low.  
"I'm sorry," he murmured, as he was turning around. Before leaving the room, he stopped for a moment, almost as if he wanted to say something, but then he just fled quietly.  
Ulene slumped down on her bed, all energy leaving her, almost as if Cosmo had taken it with him when he went.  
Maybe he had!  
That revelation made her sit upright. Could Cosmo ... transfer energy, take it from her? He had said he would never hurt her, and somehow she believed him, but could she really be 100% sure? Could she ever be sure again?  
Oh god, what had she done?  
Had she really thrown out Cosmo? The man she had envisioned her future with?  
Actually, in a strange way, she had thought Cosmo wanted to talk with her exactly about this. Their future. Together. Forever.  
Only now, it wouldn't be.  
Lowering her head into her hands, she moaned.  
Their future. Hah! It was like a sick joke. As if they ever could have a future together now.  
That thought gave her a jolt.  
A future without Cosmo?  
No!  
This was not possible. But how could there be a future for them with the knowledge of the things he had told her today? The magic.  
Oh damn, why, oh why hadn't he told her before.  
Maybe he was afraid of your reaction?  
He should have trusted me! she defended herself from the voice within.  
Oh yeah, should he have? He knew how you might react. Did react.  
Oh shut up! she told her inner voice, but the voice wouldn't be quiet.  
Actually, if you think about it, there had been more than enough clues, darling. You aren't stupid, at least that's what most of the people say. You should have seen it.  
Damnit, the voice was right. There had been clues. Like the time every single glass in the club shattered that day when Lester provoked him without any reason, and Cosmo had passed out seconds later. Earlier today, Cosmo had spoken of backlashes, and how they hurt. This must have been one of those.  
And a couple of months ago, when they where walking along the street, and they saw this near accident, only that the child got away somehow, almost as if somebody had pushed him out of the way. There had been nobody close enough to do something like that, but for some strange reasons Cosmo had looked incredible pale later, though he claimed it had only be the shock. Had Cosmo magically pushed that boy out of the way? Had he saved that boy's life? He might have. He certainly might have.  
Maybe that magic thing wasn't so bad after all. He had done good that day.  
Cosmo said he knew about his magic for over a year now. And in all that time, they had been together. Did his admittance now change anything about that time - except maybe explaining a couple of weird things which had happened?  
No!  
Cosmo was Cosmo, with or without magic. Her knowing now that he had this power didn't change the man he was. The man she loved.  
Yes. She loved Cosmo and she couldn't really imagine a future without him. How could she live without him, when the mere fact that he was not in the same room as she was, made the room so much bleaker, so much darker?  
But magic?  
How could she believe in *magic*, even when there was the proof before her very eyes? This concept was so foreign to her, was so much outside of her normal frame of reference. Her mind worked by logic, and magic was not logical. How could she accept then?  
She sighed. She needed help. She couldn't work through all of this on her own.  
Only, who to ask?  
Well, actually, there was only one person in the whole wide world she could talk to. Only one person who could help her.  
Who would know more about magic than the Magician after all?  
Grabbing her jacket and her blades, she rushed out of the door. She had to speak to Ace Cooper, before it was too late, before Cosmo couldn't accept her apology anymore. Besides, Cosmo would be there, and that was the place she wanted to be right now.  
She could only hope Cosmo could forgive her.


End file.
